Beast King
|gender = Male |height = 7m (22'11½") |abilities = Immense Strength Transformation |weapons = Lion claws |affiliation = House of Evolution |partners = Armored Gorilla Kamakyuri Ground Dragon Frog Man Slugerous |webcomic = Chapter 8 |manga = Chapter 8 |anime = Episode 2 |japanese = Jirō Saitō |english = George C. Cole }}Beast King (獣王 Jūō) was an artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution. He was the leader of Dr. Genus' strike force and was the second-strongest specimen in the House of Evolution, exceeded only by Carnage Kabuto. He was killed by Saitama. Appearance Beast King was a large humanoid lion, with a full mane and tail. In spite of his humanoid, five-digit hands, he still wielded sharp claws on his fingers and padded, four-toed feet. He wore a black shirt, animal furs on his shoulders, and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There were bracelets on both his wrists and ankles and bracers on both biceps, which he breaks and shatters once enraged. Personality Beast King spoke very loudly, roaring and shouting constantly. Although he was only the second-strongest, the Beast King believed in his own power and became increasingly frustrated with Saitama's inexplicable strength and absence of fear. As a leader, he was sadistic and had little regard for his fellow mutants, dismissing his killings of Slugerous and Frog Man as the 'law of the jungle'. Plot Introduction Saga House of Evolution Arc After witnessing Saitama instantly kill Mosquito Girl, Dr. Genus takes great interest in him as a human specimen, and sends Beast King, Armored Gorilla, Kamakyuri, Ground Dragon, Frog Man, and Slugerous to abduct him for further research. Saitama defeats Kamakyuri, Frog Man, and Slugerous in a failed ambush, but is grabbed and rooted in concrete by Ground Dragon. While Armored Gorilla repels Genos, Beast King taunts Saitama, threatening to scratch out his eyes. Unfazed, Saitama casually frees himself, sending Beast King into a limb-cutting frenzy. He manages to accidentally kill Slugerous and Frog Man, but even after augmenting his strength, he is disemboweled by a flurry of punches from Saitama. Beast King's death prompts Ground Dragon to flee and shatters Armored Gorilla's confidence, thus causing him to bargain with Genos and Saitama for his life. Sometime after his death, a flock of birds descends to pick at his entrails, causing them to sprout arms and become ravenous. Abilities and Powers Despite not harming Saitama, Beast King demonstrated immense strength, chiefly through murdering his teammates and inflicting massive collateral damage to the environment. He was also called the second strongest member of the House of Evolution by Armored Gorilla, who stated that the Beast King could easily destroy Genos. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Beast King possessed an incredible amount of strength as he was able to easily cut through buildings with his claws, as well as with just the shock waves created from his Lion Slashes. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Beast King was fast enough to perform multiple slashes within a short period of time. Transformation: When enraged, Beast King gained considerable muscle mass, tearing through his clothing and ornaments. In this state, he lost all self-restraint, ignoring Dr. Genus' orders and harming his own allies. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Beast King mainly relied on his claws, physical strength, and speed during combat. *'Lion Slash' (獅子斬, Shishi Zan): A powerful slash with his claws, which was capable of cutting through stone and flesh across considerable distances, demolishing entire buildings in a single swipe. *'Lion Slash: Meteor Shower' (獅子斬流勢群, Shishi Zan Ryūsei-gun): The Beast King launched off multiple Lion Slashes simultaneously. Major Battles Trivia *Beast King is the second of many "kings" mentioned in the series, the others being the Subterranean King, the Deep Sea King, the Ancient King (anime-only), the Sky King, the King of the Underworld (anime-only), the "second Sea King", the Monster King, and the Forest King. **He is the only one of the kings to be mutated artificially by the House of Evolution instead of being the leader of a natural occurring race of Mysterious Beings. **He is also the only one of the kings who doesn't directly challenge the Hero Association and try to take over the surface of the Earth. *The battle between Beast King and Saitama lasted 58 Seconds. References Navigation fr:Roi des fauves pl:Beast King es:Beast King Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:House of Evolution Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Kings